Pure heart, tainted blood
by evilraven013
Summary: Only the three legendary vampires can save the world from the vampire king. RBMMYYJS


_EP01: hello minna! _

_ER13: I just revised it and hope fully that more will review _

_EP01: Yeah and hope fully it's a lot more good than before _

_ER13: yep that too… _

_EP01: don't forget to thank the kindest people that reviewed the former fic _

_ER13: yes thank you all that 4 people! And I hope that you review this too _

_EP01: disclaimer… _

_ER13: right! I'm sure Yami Bakura would want to say it _

_Yami B.: heck no! _

_EP01: just do it so we can move on _

_Yami B.: no! _

_ER13: pretty please! _

_Yami B. fine! _

_EP01: … _

_Yami B.: Er13 doesn't own any thing except for the plot and so on… so don't sue her! Got that! _

_ER13: arigato 'kura! _

Prologue: The story of the three legendary vampires

This story is pass on to vampires; the story of the three legendary vampires. They say that these vampires are very powerful, that lived when dragons, serpents, angels and demons exist.

Many versions of the story surface of what this three vampires look like and there powers.

One of them, had some rumors that he is the shortest is an expert caster and second powerful healer. He is half human and angel vampire; he is the shield of the group, which is why his symbol is a shield and as of the reversed pyramid remains unknown.

The second, and the tallest in them is the fighter of the group. He is knowledgeable in all kinds of fighting styles and attacking magic. He is half human and demon vampire; he is the fighter of the group which is why his symbol is a cross of sword and a rod.

The last member is the most mysterious and dangerous of them all; there is small information on him, that they say that he is powerful being that no one can match him in every aspect; they say that he is the most powerful healer and his powers are unmeasurable that even the gods can't be compared.

Many rumors that he is half angel and demon vampire some said he is half human and has a bloodline of a god, or any combinations; they say that he kill hundreds of people in one move, they also say that he can heal or even raise the dead in just one move. The two other vampires protect the mysirious one.

An all out war begun years, many died from all sides. One day the three vampires can't stand it any longer, they say the war went to far and they will just have to stop it, and stop it they did. The mysterious vampire use his powers and in one day angel and demon are no longer; dragons and snakes that have immortality lost it and have been extinct; human was struck.

The next day the gods decided that this three vampires would be sealed away deep underground never to be awaken again. The three vampires are so powerful that the gods them selves can't seal them away forever; as for safety of keeping them they sent a dragon and a snake to guard and protect the seal.

Until now the seal is somewhere underground waiting to be awakened.

**Chapter 1: Found**

"Damn it! What the heck?! We have been killing them for 10 years and they only decrease 5!" exclaimed a one spiked haired teen

"Calm down Tristan. At least 5 are already dead and out of the way" a tri-colored haired man, dressed on leather pants and black top with leather collar on his neck, reasoned.

"Yami is right, Tristan. What do you expect that we can wipe out all of them with just us?! Well, guess what we can't!" a tall brown haired teen argued, wearing a leather black pants with a trench coat.

"That's good, we can have the pleasure of killing them" white haired teen also wearing leather said, with a sadistic grin

"Bakura's right, we can have the fun of killing them" a spiky-sandy blond haired teen that reach on his mid back, wearing leather clothes with a purple cape, agreed with the same sadistic grin.

"As long as that Pegasus is still alive, there's no end of vampires" Yami sigh

There is a long silence, all of them thinking of the situation and finding a solution. It was Yami that broke the silence "I just remembered!" "What is it?" Seto asked, facing Yami

"If what I read is right, there is a way to exterminate Pegasus and his cronies" Yami said.

This caught the interest of the other three "What is it?" Tristan asked

"Well I remember I read it from one of grandfather's old books, really old" Yami started

"Just cut the crap pharaoh! Just say it!" Bakura snap, knowing for his unimpatient

"The three legendary vampires!" Yami answered with a smile on his face

There is a pause then Seto sigh sadly "Yami, they are not real. I also know that legend and I look everywhere and there is no result"

"But there is one other place that you have not look yet" Yami explained

"And may I know where is that?" ask an irritated Seto "Here in Domino City of course!" Yami said as a matter of fact tone

"We grew up here. We all know every inch of this city and I'm pretty sure their not here" Bakura said

"Yeah, well except for the rundown church on the mountain" Marik added

The four look at him as if he had grown heads. "There is a church there?" Seto asked astonish.

"Yeah, but it's really old and no one goes there because of a ghost" Marik continued.

Again there is a long silence until "Okay, I'll go check" Seto said as he leaves the room to check on his network.

"Where in hell did you know that?" Bakura asked "Oh, I remember when we are young we go there" Marik explained. "Oh yeah! I remember now! We had a sparing there once" Yami said as he remembers. "Damn Memory" Bakura cursed.

**Please review! **


End file.
